Old faces in Viva Las Vegas
by somewhere87
Summary: I got this idea while watching VLV. It´s a short M&M story
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea while watching VLV.

Starts out from when Michael's tells Maria to beat it, while playing dice.

"**Michael!" **

" **Maria. I'm in the middle of something important."**

" **Whatever"**

She walks away disgusted, god couldn't he at least tell her good luck? Michael looked up and saw her walking away, damn it! Just what he needed. He was about to walk after her, but decided to it was best if just let her cool down. He could always make it up to her later, buy her something nice or whatever. With one last look at the pixie stalking of, he walked back to the table.

" **Hey Maria are you coming?"**

" **Um, you know what? I have a bad throat, here is the money I promised you"**

" **Are you okay?"**

" **Yeah, see you later Alex"**

She gave him a weak smile and wandered around the casino. With a sigh she walked outside, there were too many people inside. Walking around the streets of Las Vegas, she smiled. Why couldn't she had grown up here or in a big town? But no she had to live in Roswell, the alien town.

" **God can my life got any worse"**

She looked around when she saw a man that looked familiar. He was in his late 40´s. Wait a minute. It was…

" **Oh my god..Dad**

She whispered, it was him she was sure of it. Maria quickly picked up her wallet and pulled up the only photo she had of him. Sure it was old, but she was 100 sure that was her father. He had just walked out of a restaurant on the other side of the road. She quickly ran over the road and walked up behind him.

**" da..dad?**

He turned around and looked at her confused and then he gasped lightly. He looked around as if he was looking for secret cameras. Just then an older woman walked out of the restaurant and two younger children that looked to be around 10 and 8 years old. The older woman walked up to him and her gaze darted between her husband and the young woman in front of him.

"**James?"**

"**Honey there you are, come on let's go."**

Leaving a gasping Maria behind he walked off dragging his wife and two sons away. Maria was to shocked to say anything and just stood there. She must have stood there for a while, because when she was about to walk back he came back. He walked straight to her, Maria was too afraid to move, he grabbed her arm and drag her into an alley.

"**What are you doing here?" **

**He asked angry**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**How did you find me?"**

"**I…err..I am here with my friends, and then I just saw you..Oh my god..It´s really you isn't it?" **

"**Listen I don't know what you want, just leave me and my family alone"**

"**But…"**

"**I gave your mother money, what more do you want from me?"**

"**What more do I want from you? How about the last freaking 10 years back huh? You have no right…"**

"**I admit I shouldn't have left like that but something came up…"**

"**Something came up? What came up that was more important then your own family?"**

Maria looked at him then it hit her

"**Oh my god! Your son, how old is he?**

"**Maria…"**

"**I am surprised your remember my name! Just tell me how old is he?"**

"**10"**

"**So that why you left! Cause you got some other woman pregnant? How could you?"**

"**They needed me!"**

"**What about me? What about mom!"**

"**Listen I have to go, my family is waiting, just don't come here anymore. I think that would be the best for both of us"**

With that he walked out of the alley leaving Maria behind. She sank down to her knees, resting her back against the cold brick wall. She felt the tears running down her cheeks. She had just met her dad. And he didn't want anything to do with her. He had a new family. He had left her for another family, a better one. She glanced at her watch and was surprised; she had been out for hours. She dried her tears and slowly got up and started to walk back to the hotel.

At the hotel

(Michael and Max didn't go to jail)

"**Hey Alex, where is Maria?" **

"**No idea, haven't seen her for a couple of hours" **

"**What? I thought she was dragging you of to some singing audition" **

"**Yeah she was, but then she just changed her mind, she had a bad throat" **

"**Oh, okay then"**

Michael walked away and looked around for Maria. If she hadn't been with Alex all this time, then where was she? After walking around the casino not finding her, he walked up to the room. Instead of finding her he found everybody else.

"**Hey as anyone seen Maria?"**

They all shook her heads, looking a bit worried. Just then Maria walked into her room, just glancing at her friends she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Michael frowned and walked up the bathroom, knocking at the door

"**Maria?" **

"**Just leave Michael" **

"**What's going on with you?" **

"**Nothing! Would you just leave me alone!" **

He could hear her voice breaking and locked the door open with his powers. He found her sitting in the bathtub, her eyes red and fluffy. She glared at him and got up of the tub.

"**I locked that door Michael" **

"**What happened to you?" **

She tried to walk past him but he wouldn't let her.

"**Is this because I didn't wanted to talk before? Come on Maria!" **

"**Michael my world doesn't resolve around you!" **

"**Then would you just talk to me!" **

"**I thought you had more important things to do" **

"**Maria…" **

She just brushed past him and walked out to the living room, everybody was looking at her. She felt tears forming in her eyes

"**Maria? What's the matter sweetie?" **

Liz asked in concern, walking up to her, Alex did the same. They both put their arms around her, as she started to cry again. Michael walked up behind them.

"**I sa…saw him, I talked to him, he…" **

"**You saw who Ria?" **

"**My dad I met my dad"**

She felt her knees go weak as she broke down in tears. She sunk down to the floor, with Liz and Alex going with her. Still holding her, gasping. Michael was surprised to, he walked in front of them and kneaded in front of his girlfriend.

"**He had a family Liz! He left me for his new family!" **

"**Oh honey, shhh it's ok. Tell us what happened" **

"**I umm was walking around the streets, and then I saw him, and he had a wife and two sons..the older was 10, so basically he knocked up some other woman and left me and mom for them" **

She could talk more as she cried even harder. Michael reached out and touched her arm, she flinched a first but when she looked up, she met his eyes and throw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, putting one hand on the small of her back and the other one in hair. The others quietly walked out, thinking it was best to leave Michael comforting Maria. He sat down beside her, his arms not leaving her. She rested her head against his chest as she cried. He gently lifted her up and walked them over to the sofa. He placed her in his lap. After a while her sobs ended. He framed her face and forced her too look at him

"**You okay?" **

"**I don't know, I mean I just met my dad and he shouted at me. Asking me what I was doing here. That he didn't wanted me to ruin his family." **

Michael placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her back into his arms. He was about to say something when the others walked back into the room together with a very angry Jim. He looked at Michael who was holding Maria. He could see that she had been crying. His face became more soften as he gazed at his almost kind of daughter.

He had already screamed at the others for just leaving like that, but he got the feeling that he shouldn't scream at Maria and Michael at the moment. So he simply said

"**Let's go home kids"**

As the others packed all their stuff, Maria remained in Michael's strong arms. She snuggled into his chest; she felt a warm breath against her ear

"**Maria?" **

"**Yeah?" **

"**Sorry about before" **

"**It's okay spaceboy we can talk about it when we get home"**

She kissed him lightly on his lips. ¨

**The end.**

Good or Bad? Do you want me to do a sequel?


	2. AN

Author´s note

Magali, Elneneo and Keriah

Thank you so much for the reviews, they really made my day 

I am already planning a sequal, but it might take a while, since I am also working on the next chapter of "They are back" and another fic I already have in progress.

But don´t give up you guys, there will come more 

¨

xx


End file.
